


Double-O-Ten(too)

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Tentoo is forced into a tux he doesn't want to wear.





	Double-O-Ten(too)

 

“Rose?”

The blonde blinked at the sound of her name being called and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  While she was absolutely elated that the Doctor was now back in her life, he had been such a child all afternoon and it was beginning to grate on her nerves.  It all started with an adorable pout that quickly developed into an insufferable whine after she had announced that their presence was required at the opening of a new art gallery in London.

“But Rose, it’s just going to be a bunch of stuffy rich people!”  He had protested.

“Yeah, and my family is now part of that.”  She argued back. He pouted even more to the point Rose was worried his face was going to be permanently stuck like that.  “There’s going to be nibbles!” She tried to sound encouraging, knowing how much he loved finger food. His pout stayed in place.  “Look, we’ve already dodged five events. We can’t keep doing this.”

“Fine…”  He sniffed.  Rose shot him a patient smile.  He was still grumpy but it was a step in the right direction.

Then his tux had arrived and he almost went into meltdown coming up with every excuse in the book.

“A bow tie?  Nope. Nuh-uh.  Not happening. Those things are not cool!”

“I can’t stand dress shirts now!  They make my neck itch and feel like they’re gonna choke me!”

“You seriously expect me to wear those shiny leather shoes?!?  They pinch my toes!”

Rose snapped at him then.

“If you seriously don’t want to be part of this family, just say so!”  She snatched her makeup bag and garment bag up and stomped into the ensuite to get dressed, slamming the door behind her.  There was a knock at the door, and the Doctor called out

her name once more.

“Please open the door.  Talk to me?” His voice cracked with emotion, and all of her previous anger melted away.

“Give me a mo.”  She replied, taking a few deep breaths in order to get her emotions in check.  She opened the door and gasped in surprise. There stood the Doctor, already changed into the tux.  How he was able to get dressed so quickly was a complete mystery to her.

“I’m sorry.  I really do want to be part of your family.  So if I have to wear this penguin suit, so be it.”  He said softly. Rose nodded and opened her arms out for a hug that he quickly accepted.

“Besides,”  The Doctor continued, “I agree with Martha.  This suit does kinda gives me this James Bond vibe.”  He stepped out of the hug and shot Rose a flirty smile.  She rolled her eyes at him, playfully this time. “Does he exist in this universe?”  Rose thought about it for a moment.

“I think so.”  She shrugged. She hadn’t really paid much attention to that portion of pop-culture, but she was certain Mickey would have been pretty vocal on the subject if James Bond wasn’t a thing in that universe.  The Doctor pouted again.

“I thought you liked…” She started confused.  Then the penny dropped. “Wait. Were you thinking of making your legal name here ‘James Bond’?”

“No!”  He answered quickly.  Too quickly. Rose broke out into giggles before turning back towards the ensuite to finish doing her hair and makeup.

“Bruce Wayne?”  He tried, trying to keep his own giggles down.

“Dream on!”


End file.
